Notebook
by Queen Lexi
Summary: Lectures are boring. Detentions, not so. NineKurasame yaoi lemon


**Notebook**

Kurasame was tossing the pen up in the air before catching it again, keeping tight watch over the students of class zero as they were all doing their work. Ace was wearing his glasses and frowned as he encountered a problem, and raised his hand begrudgingly. None of the students had been too welcoming to him when he had first introduced himself (apart from Sice, who seemed to have quite a crush on him the first few months), and they were still not liking it when they had to ask him for help.

As the teacher approached the student he felt eyes on his persona. He decided not to meet the gaze, since he was probably only meeting a stupid grin if he did so. One he stood by the desk he leaned forward—or 'popped his hips' as a special person decided to call it—to see that the problem was about. The difficulty was brief, and the light haired boy seemed frustrated at his own stupidity for not realizing the solution was so simple.

Kurasame returned to his seat at the front of the room, picking up the pen from before thereafter flinging it in the direction of Trey, who had been chatting with King who was sitting in front of him. The boy yelped and fell out of his seat, earning a laugh from the rest of the class. "Concentration please," Kurasame said seriously, only hinting ever so slightly at the amusement he felt when he saw the red mark appearing on the teenager's forehead.

The class settled again, silence once again reign. No one was eager to work for the last lesson of the day, but at least they had their noses in the books. One who didn't though—much to Kurasame's chagrin and not-surprise—was the obnoxious spearman who was staring straight at him. At least he wasn't sitting on the back of his chair for once, but his concentration was shining in it's absent as usual. With a sigh the purple haired male flicked another pen into his hand, hoping the younger got the warning. It seemed so, since a cocky smirk was on his lips before he leaned over his notebook to write down whatever he was studying. But the teacher's feeling of accomplishment was immediately crushed when a mischievous grin spread on the blonde's face as he raised the papers he had written on.

_Wanna fuck?_

The pen dropped to the floor, dark blue eyes widening in shock. The sound of the writing tool hitting the floor made the whole class jump, and they all looked to their teacher. Kurasame sputtered something incoherently, before ordering them all to go back to their studies. Hesitantly they did so, all expect one, of course.

_From behind?_

Had Kurasame not been wearing a mask which covered half his face the blush spreading on his cheeks would've been far too obvious. Sure he liked it when he had the blonde panting into his ear while he was pounded from behind but—no! That's not the point!

"Nine, detention," he said, and frowned at the other's smirk. He does _not _have ulterior motives with the punishment. No, he does not.

The rest of the class was not surprised, it was after all common practice that the rough-around-the-edges teenager gained at least one extra hour every day. Those few times he did not have a mark after his name on the class list were so rare Kurasame (and the other teachers) almost wrote him up before the lessons even started.

"This is _so _boring," Nine complained with a smirk before putting his feet on the desk in front of him, leaning back on the heavy chair he was sitting on, balancing on it's hind legs.

Kurasame was about to throw a freaking book at the relaxed man when the door was flung open with force, startling all who was present. The girls yelped in surprise and the guys groaned at the loud noise—and Nine jumped in his seat, resulting in him tumbling down on the floor and hitting his head hard on the floor.

_Suits you right_, the commander mused before looking at the intruder; Kazusa. He sighed in frustration.

"Kurasame-kun, you wouldn't believe what I found when I was looking at the armour of a dead Milites soldier!" the scientist called happily and skipped across the room to place a small trinket in front of the frowning commander.

"What could ever be so important that you have to interrupt my class, Futahito?" a gloved hand pressed against temples as a violent outlet was being suppressed.

"Here, look at this!" the thing the man had just put down was once again in his grasp, being waved in front of the masked man, "it's a ring!"

"_I can see that_," Kurasame hissed, "so why do you have to tell _me_?"

"Oh, no particular reason," a grin flashed across Kazusa's face, "but as I remember you like shiny things?"

All the occupants in the room could have sworn they heard something snap if you'd ask them. In the next moment the man in white robes flew across the room, landing by the door and rolling out through it. he whined in pain as he clutched on his stomach and tried to regain the breath he had just lost.

"That's unnecessary!"

"So are you," Kurasame sighed and waved his hand, noting that there was only ten minutes left before the bell would ring, "you're dismissed."

It must have been the first time he had let the off early, because they all stared at him in disbelief, as if he had gone crazy. The students nervously shifted in their seats. "Uh… are you sure?" Cinque asked, doing the puppy eye thing she was so good at.

"Hurry along before I change my mind and give you homework," the teacher smiled behind his mask when the room got oddly lively in a matter of seconds. Books were shoved down in bags, papers were organized in correct order and pens were put away as the class started to pack their things. The one who was quickest out the door was surprisingly enough Seven, who was closely followed by a blushing Sice as they walked out hand-in-hand. Ah, so his intuition had been right about them.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Cater chirped happily as she walked out the door together with Eight, Trey and Cinque. King, Rem and Machina was also out the door in a moment. Jack, Ace, Duce and Queen took their sweet time leaving though, chatting and making sure everything was in order before bowing to their commander and heading out. They shut the door behind them, leaving the ex-soldier alone with his number one troublemaking student.

"Why do you always insist on earning yourself detention?" Kurasame asked with a sigh, pulling his hand through his hair. He was quite tired, there had been a lot of after-hours work which needed to be done, and his overly energetic and loud bed mate was not making it any better. Having to watch out for a hand flying into your face at night was not ideal if you wanted sleep.

"Why do you always insist on giving them to me, eh?" the blonde got up and approached the older male with confident steps.

"I only give it when there's a reason," the dark haired man turned around, gathering the paper assignment he had prepared, however he soon regretted turning his back to the other.

"So you being horny is a reason?" a large hand sneaked under his coat and roughly grabbed his ass, giving it a squeeze. Had he been any less manly he would have squeaked, but instead he simply took a surprised breath before slapping the hand away.

"I know what you're thinking," Kurasame hissed, "but you're not getting your way. We're at _school_."

"Doesn't that excite you? The fear of anyone walking in on us as I fuck you long and hard?" a pleasant poof of air fanned across his ear, making him shiver. Arms sneaked around his torso before pulling his body back into a strong, tall frame. He frowned, feeling a _something_ poking at his backside, and leaned his head back to stare into shining blue orbs.

"Stop this nonsense," the teacher narrowed his eyes, frowning at the other, "I have work to do, and you've got an assignment."

"Come on,_ taichou_~," he drawled, a hand stroking over the clothed neck of the shorter man. His fingers fiddled with the mask covering his face, carefully removing it and putting it down on the desk they were standing by. Pale lips—they were slightly chapped and _goddess_ did they look delicious—were turned down in a dissatisfaction.

"No. I will not have you—hmpf!" his words were swallowed by the teenager hovering over him, and he groaned in a mixture of protest and annoyance. He would have thrown the other across the room if it hadn't been for the fact that it actually felt quite good to almost be hoisted up on the heavy oak desk by the insistent grinding to his pelvic and the tongue slowly prying his lips open—

Wait! No!

Kurasame bit the appendage in his mouth, making the other pull back and wince. "Stop it Nine," he growled, and apparently it came out a lot more hoarse than he had meant it to be, because the blonde sighed dreamily before expressing his lust with a rough hump. An involuntary moan left the twenty-four year old's throat before he could stop himself.

"See, you want to too," the achievement in Nine's voice was too blatantly obvious.

"Even if I did—and I most certainly do _not_—we're still in an official utility!" haven't the boy heard of something called common sense?

"Who cares, everybody's doing it anyway. Hey," a large hand fiddled with the zipper on his shirt, "you don't want me walking out from your class like _this_, do you?" An empathizing twitch of their hips was enough to tell what the blonde talked about.

That, in fact, would have been very embarrassing.

_Especially_ if Kazusa was still lurking outside.

Or worse, Arecia.

The dark male's frown deepened, and he sighed in begrudged apprehension before turning around in the loose grasp. He was showing his displeasure with a stone expression, glaring at the taller male, who was grinning like a fool. Nine knew that if his older commander _really_ wanted to get rid of him, he would. He hummed in satisfaction, smooching the grumpy teacher on the cheek, where the usually concealed scar was located.

"I've told you I don't like that," the commander mumbled turning his face away, "I'm numb there."

"Heh, sorry," Nine smiled sheepishly before demanding an apologetic kiss. His warm lips parted to impatiently lick the pair they were pressed against, gaining petulant access after a huff had been released. The blonde found it oh so endearing when the older male acted as if he didn't like the attention he was getting when he, in fact, enjoyed it very much.

Kurasame pushed his hips forward as he wrapped his tongue around Nine's, making him moan wantonly. His actions were responded by a rough hump, mirroring the teenager's lack of self-restraint and lust. Everything after that went so quickly the purple haired male had little time to register the fact that their shirts had been thrown to goddess knows where and they were now standing in only pants.

"Dammit Susaya, you have the body of a fucking god," Nine mumbled in his usual awe as his hands molested the other man's abdomen.

"I hate to admit it, but you're not so bad yourself," he whispered and nipped the teenager's ear while wrapping his arms around the strong neck. In truth, Nine was much more muscular than himself, his arms being bulkier and his abs more pronounced beneath his naturally tan skin. Kurasame himself was leaner, but also white as a sheet due to constantly walking around with his body covered to hide the ugly scars (and the occasional love bites) running all over his torso.

"A compliment? Are you drunk or just being really romantic?" the blonde asked while kissing his way down his partner's shoulder to suck at a tender spot.

"I'm always romantic," the commander said with a bit of sarcasm as he sneaked his palms down the other's back, dipping into his trousers to give his ass a rough squeeze, "just like you're always horny."

The young l'cie gasped in surprise when his buttocks were massaged and his pelvic was thrust forward to rub against it's counterpart, "that's because I have such a sexy fuck buddy."

A frown appeared on Kurasame's face. He didn't like how Nine considered them as mere 'fuck buddies'. Personally, he felt stronger than that for the other, and always treasured the time they spent together—even if it mostly consisted of heated touches and loud moans. The idiot was enough of a dimwit to not get the hint when they woke up next to each other every morning after they had sex, despite his terrible habit of tossing and turning in his sleep.

The powerful fighter's hands retracted from the white pants to wrap around broad shoulders, pressing them towards one another with a sigh. His action wasn't really an issue for the other since his own pants were soon assaulted, his belt quickly coming undone after being fiddled eagerly with. He groaned with surprised pleasure when his nipple was gently grazed by white teeth as his growing erection was fondled through his underwear.

He felt so vulnerable beneath the erotic touches which rendered him weak and utterly at the other's mercy. It felt good to sometimes let his guard drop, and the fact that Nine never used these opportunities for his own gain was a big relief. Despite the strained relationship they had had at first they slowly warmed towards one another. All and any dislike towards one another was utterly destroyed when Nina had been _awarded _(for a burn mark in the mat) with yet another detention, and they had someone ended up staring into each other's eyes for a little too long for comfort and the teenager had awkwardly leaned to kiss the covered mouth of his commander.

All awkwardness aside, Nine no longer hesitated whenever they engaged with each other bodies anymore, especially not when a lip lock was in order, and one was right now. The tanned lips smiled as they latched on to the paler pair, sucking on the bottom lip before bending them open. His tongue thrust inside the moist cavern, tensing and relaxing just so to make Kurasame mewl in pleasure. Their wet appendages rubbed against each other in a frenzy dance, smacking sounds occurring every now and then when they separated for a quick breath before joining together again. They grinded against each other, and the scarred man was running his fingers over the younger's tanned six-pack and then up over his chest to stroke over his shoulders and scratch at his back.

A hand reached inside the commander's boxer to reward him, squeezing his member just so to make him gasp into the kiss. he continued to inhale sharply and moan as his length was pumped, frowning at the uncomfortable feeling of his boxers still sitting snuggly around him.

Kurasame let his hands fall down to undo the other's belt and yank down the pants and underwear, earning a relieved groan as his tongue was pulled along into the opposite cavern. He felt the other starting to distance himself, but the dark haired male persistently continued to rub his tongue against the other's hastily, clearly displeased when the mouth was removed from his with a sudden yank to the side. He tsk-ed before trying to engage another passionate tongue wrestle, but wasn't allowed to when he was urgently turned around to be pressed down onto the cold surface of the large desk. He shivered at the coolness hit his abdomen, lifting himself up onto his arms, glaring over his shoulder at the teen who was too busy staring at his now uncovered ass to notice the angry gaze.

"Holy fuck," Nine ran an impatient hand through his hair, then leaned down to whisper huskily, "you're a fucking personification of 'sexy' you know." His moist lips started raining kisses over his lover's neck, slowly working his way down over the pale, scar-covered back. When he came to the not-so-pronounced curve he gently sucked before giving the reddening mark a bite, making the man arch in surprise as he moaned. More love bites were left in the blonde's wake before he slowly dragged his tongue over the pale skin to end up at his knees as he reached the other's behind.

Kurasame wanted to protest at what his student was about to du, but he was abruptly stopped even before he could start as the younger's tongue flickered over his hole. He moaned loudly before clasping his mouth over his mouth, afraid that he was being too loud, finally remembering that anyone could walk by and hear them, or walk in on them at any moment for that matter. His legs started shivering, almost buckling when a finger accompanied the wet appendage probing at him, finally entering to curl against his inner walls. His head fell forward, his hips rocking back against the blonde to try and encourage more stimulation and fulfilment.

"N-nine…" he moaned out, earning him a curious blue-eyed stare, "you're too sl-oh-_oh_-ow…" His breath caught in his throat when two more fingers entered him at once, knees going weak this time and he dropped for a second before he overcame the shock and stood on his quivering legs again.

"Feels good?" the l'cie laughed, giving the other's butt cheek a tender kiss.

Words wouldn't come out of Kurasame's mouth all of a sudden, so he just nodded briskly before continuing his pleased mewling, back arching and hips grinding against the fingers pumping in and out of him. He didn't notice Nine standing up before his warm, large frame was pressing against him from behind, lips caressing his ear. Hot breath ruffled the bangs on the side of his face and made him aware of the fact that his skin must be glistening with sweat, just like that of his object of affection. He resisted the urge to turn his head and steal a chaste kiss, and instead pushed himself backwards so he could feel the hard length yearning for his opening against his backside.

A groan slipped past chapped lips and hit sensitive eardrums. "Are you ready?" the ragged question was more like a plea, intensified by the eager grinding of the blonde's hips against him.

Kurasame glanced with half lidded eyes at the teenager, nodding slightly before his face contorted into an uncomfortable grimace when the fingers were pulled out of him too quickly. His frown only deepened when the warmth against his body removed itself, only to have his waist gripped in a painful grip as the blonde panted with impatience above him, positioning himself.

Nails scraped against polished wooden surface as they finally united, both seeing stars for a moment as they adjusted to the feeling, moaning far too loudly. Only a slight twinge of familiar pain distracted the man trembling beneath the other, but he knew it would soon disappear and he would feel nothing but intense and burning hot pleasure. Permission wasn't asked for as the blonde withdrew before thrusting his hips forward again, groaning as he wrapped one arm around the man he was pounding into, latching his lips onto the pale shoulder and biting down, trying to control his frantic noises.

The purple haired male felt his arms giving out and collapsed down on the wooden surface beneath him, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was mercilessly fucked. His hot breath fogged up the polished desk with every puff of air leaving him. His inner muscles clenched down on the cock inside of him every time it slid out, and almost trying to push it out every time it returned, as if he couldn't make up his mind if it felt good or not. But the feeling of euphoria was strong, and he started rocking his hips back against the ones so vigorously slamming against him once he found the rhythm.

He didn't know what to do with the rest of himself. His hands were searching for something, _anything_, to hold onto, but found little within reach that wouldn't make him hold an unbelievably awkward position. As if knowing what he was trying to do, Nine reached for one of his hands to entwine their fingers, and he didn't protest, squeezing the calloused hand tightly as he tried to keep his moans and groans on a moderate level. That proved to be quite the challenge, especially when white hot ecstasy shot up his spine, blinding his vision temporarily when the blonde hit that special spot which made him clamp down on the length slamming into him with favour. It was hit time and time again, each turn leaving them both short of breath and on the edge of euphoria.

Kurasame feel the pleasure building up inside his stomach, his member aching for release and his ass tightening in excitement. He forced himself to open his eyes and push himself up against the blonde watching him with eyes half lidded in concentration. His free hand came up to gently stroke the sweaty cheek of his lover, nudging him down for a kiss. The contact was anything but proper, smacking and saliva coating their lips, but they couldn't care less when they both were so close to coming. "N-nine…_ah…_" he panted whenever their lips disconnected to let them collect air before passing out, "I lo-oh-ve y-oh!"

The steady pace was interrupted, and for a brief moment the commander couldn't register the fact that he had voiced the thought out loud, but when he saw the utter shock coating blue eyes he realized he must have. They had both stopped moving, and where now staring at each other, almost forgetting how to breath. Horrified, Kurasame blushed and tried to stutter out an excuse, "N-nine, I d-didn't—ah!"

His words were cut short by a particularly hard thrust, a deep growl leaving the blonde as he pushed the other down onto the desk, starting his rocking at a furious pace. The sound of their skin slapping against each other was drowned out by the loud moans coming from the submissive twenty-four year old, despite his best efforts to keep them down. He was finally gaining some kind of self restraint just when a hand wrapped around his aching cock, pumping the length, resulting in his self control slipping as he ached and threw his head back, thrusting into the warm palm as he moaned loudly.

His knees went weak, and he would've collapsed if he wasn't held up by the strong man thrusting into him and the desk he was laying on. He squirmed, feeling himself approaching the highest of pleasure as he rocked his hips back to meet the thrusts. His waist was going numb from the intense shots of electricity coming from his prostate with every thrust of the other's pelvic. With one final pump around his member and an especially deep thrust into his depths he cried out, cumming hard from the intense feelings and burning sensations. He had barely come down from his high before his lover went rigid above him, his member buried deep inside of him.

After a few breathless moments a weight laid down on him, that obviously being Nine who panted into his ear. Kurasame would have taken his time to bask in the after glow of their sexual ministrations, but he hadn't forgotten the slip-up he had done a few minutes ago, and he nudged at the teen collapsed on top of him to get him to move. When the blonde made no effort to heed his silent request the commander took it upon himself to push up and get the other off him. His movement came as a surprise, and he flinched when the now softened cock slid out of him, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness. Quickly he collected his trousers and pulled them up, fastening the belt around his waist quickly. He struggled to locate his other articles of clothing when two arms wrapped around his waist. He froze, feeling still quick breaths on his neck.

"That…what you said…" the blonde mumbled, sounding so very out of character, "did you…mean it?"

Kurasame sucked in a sharp breath, frowning. He was rather sure Nine didn't feel the same, after all, they were merely 'fuck buddies'. But the cat was out of the bag, and it would do neither of them any good to try and cover it up. Either he would be walking away with a broken heart, or… "Yes. Yes I did."

The silence laid heavy between them, and just as he was about to break out of the embrace a low, relieved laugh left the blonde's lips. "That's… That's great. That's so fucking grand I think my heart might explode," he spoke with a slightly shaky tone, head falling down to rest at the other's shoulder.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" the blonde huffed, "here I was thinking you didn't really like me and—

"'Didn't really like me'? What do you take me for? A common whore?" the dark haired man snapped, irritated, "I think I made it quite obvious I felt that way about you!"

"No you didn't!" Nine protested, "you're always treating me as if I'm the spawn of the devil and dammit you never... you know...start it!"

"I never needed to because you're always so quick about it I never even get the chance to 'start it'!" by now the commander had stepped out of the muscular arms to glare at the other, "and I do not regard you as nothing but a hassle!"

"It's not my fault you're always so—so argh!" Nine lost his thread of thoughts and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "you never told me you liked me before…"

"Neither did you," the older of the two said, "and you seemed to be in it only for the sex…"

"What teenager has sex with someone just for the sake of sex?" oh wait, "let me rephrase that; what teenager has sex with their lethal commander, who happens to be a guy, knowing they could easily snap your neck in two just for the heck of it?"

Begrudging as it was, the idiot had a point.

"I'm serious Susaya," the way he gently, but firmly, said the name sent a shiver down the person owning it, "I really like you, hey."

The catchphrase following the confession seemed so out of place Kurasame couldn't help but to chuckle. He smiled warmly at the teen fiddling with the hem of his pants which he had succeeded in fastening around his hips without a belt, revealing the top of his underwear to plain sight. "We're both quite awkward when it comes to these kind of things," he shook his head, approaching the blonde with the fond smile still intact.

"Uh, I guess," Nine blushed at the seductive lowering of dark eyelashes, "um, Susaya? What are you…?"

Not another word was uttered when they kissed sweetly, no tongue, no wandering hands, no humping lower bodies. Just a chaste, light kiss.

"You have one minute to get dressed," he whispered against chapped lips.

"Huh?" the students seemed quite dumbstruck when he tried to register the words instead of how his lips tingled and a blush spread over his cheeks.

A devious smirk spread on the older man's face.

"Because we're going to my place to have make-up sex."

Needless to say, it was the fastest performed assignment Kurasame had ever presented to his student.

From now on, he might consider ending class early more often.

* * *

><p>The end<p>

* * *

><p>So, this is the result of my extreme frustration with the fact that there was no NinexKurasame fic out there, at least no M-rated. I'm shipping them hard. Like, really hard. And I cannot wait for the god damned game to be released in Europe, because I am so hyped on playing it that you wouldn't believe!<p>

Anyway, I hope you liked it. There might be some mistakes considering the story line/character interaction/personalities since I haven't played the game myself and has not gained a lot of info about the way they interact with each other, other than what different wiki-sites could provide me with and the un-subbed gameplay I have been watching. I'll probably kick myself after I played this game and say "you stupid cow, that's not what they were supposed to do!" Ha, ha.

Well, hope you had a good read and had a nice day/night~


End file.
